Himawari
by Winte
Summary: Shuhei s'effondre. Il n'a pas su sauver Tosen et s'en veux. Kensei retrouve se gamin qu'il n'a pas vue depuis un siècle, c'est quoi cette sensation étrange, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? C'est un complot! Komamura et Unohana en sont les investigateurs ! Kenny! T'es un vieux pervers! ShuxKen! YAOI! Sans doute présence d'autre couple ;3
1. L'animal de la mangrove

Pairing; Kensei Muguruma & Shuhei Hisagi / BLEACH

Rating; Pour l'instant, restons sur du K.

Disclamer; Bien évidement, je ne possède pas les droits d'auteurs de Bleach, ils sont à Tite Kubo, seul l'histoire m'appartient, mais je ne gagne que des reviews et une satisfaction personnel.

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

HIMAWARI;

Chapitre 1 : L'animal de la mangrove

Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,  
Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.  
J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.  
Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.

Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,  
Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,  
Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,  
Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.

Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,  
Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,  
Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe  
Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur.

Victor Hugo – extrait de « Les contemplations »

* * *

« Un vrai ennemi ne te laissera jamais tomber »

_ Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc. _

_ Le sons de la pluie qui s'abat sur la surface grésillant de l'étendu d'eau._

_ Swik... Swik... Swik..._

_ Le bruit des mains qui glisse des branches._

_ Whoooo... Whoo..._

_ Le souffle du corps qui s'élance vers la branche suivante._

_ Swik. Whoooo. Swik. Whoo. Swik. Whoo. Swik. Whoooooooooo. Tack. _

_ Le murmure des pieds qui s'écrase contre la surface plane d'une racine._

Shuhei ouvrit les yeux. Allongé sur l'énorme racine -elle devait bien faire dans les 6 mètres de diamètre- réveillé au souffle qu'avait produit Kazeshini en atterrissant à ses cotés.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, _Shinigami _?

Le ton dédaigneux employé par Kazeshini laissait clairement entendre que, peu importe la réponse, il n'était pas le bienvenue. Il ne _voulait pas _de Shuhei ici. Ici, c'était chez lui. Son royaume. Celui qu'il avait gagné face à son « maître ». Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire ici d'ailleurs ? Il devrait être _là-bas_. Avec les _vrais_ personnes qui conte pour lui. Devant le manque de réponse du brun, il haussa le ton.

-Oï !J'te parle ! Shinigami !

Toujours pas de réaction. Pire, Shuhei commençait à refermé les yeux. Il lui asséna un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes, au niveau du rachis. Shuhei ne broncha pas. Pourtant il avait frappé fort. C'était pas une tafiole lui. Énervé par le peu d'intérêt que lui accordais son vis à , le zampakuto agrippa le vice capitaine au col, rapprochant leurs 2 visages, les mettant à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

Et, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange, Kazeshini put voir ses yeux. Ses yeux brillant d'une tristesse sans fin. Son souffle, devenus erratique par l'énervement, se calma. S'apaisa. Et, pris de se sentiments humain qu'il ne connaissait définitivement pas assez, il pris Shuhei dans ses bras, apposant sa petite tête brune au creux de son cou. Il avait l'air d'un enfant abandonné depuis trop longtemps. Il n'était pourtant pas comme sa, d'habitude. D'habitude il rayonnait de cette aura calme et détendu. De cette confiance en lui même, en les autres. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il redevenait l'enfant d'autre fois. Celui qu'ils s'étaient jurée de ne plus _jamais_ être. Et Kazeshini se sentit faible. Faible de ne pas avoir lus en son maître. Faible de pas savoirs comment l'aidée. Faible et impuissant.

D'un mouvement hésitant, il posa sa main sur les cheveux d'Hisagi. Et délicatement, la laissa glisser sur les mèches corbeau. Il recommença. 1, 2, 3, 10 fois. Puis trancha le douloureux silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Il y a un problème, _Shuhei_ ?

Une gémissement fit écho à cette demande. Comme une sorte de glapissement d'animal blessé, qui geindrait pour appeler à l'aide.

Oui, de toute évidence, il y avait un problème. Un gros. Déjà car ce n'était pas exactement le genre de son maître de gémir douloureusement sur son épaule, et ensuite parce que généralement, quand on vient d'empêcher un shinigami mégalomane de prendre le contrôle de tout les mondes possibles et imaginable, généralement, on a plutôt la pêche.

Soudain, Kazeshini percutât. Enfin.

« **Putain**. _Je suis con_. »

Comment il avait pu passer à coté de _sa_ ?Avec Aizen « Je suis un pervers mégalomane complètement baisée de la caisse » Sosuke et Ichimaru « J'ai un sourire à la con et mais je suis pas _si_ méchant que sa » il y avait Tosen Kaname. Ex. Capitaine de la 9e. Et _accessoirement _une sorte de mentor pour son maître, qui, même si il ne le montrait pas, avait été anéantie à sa trahison. Non. Pas _Anéantie_. Juste détruit. _Anéantie_, il l'avait été à sa mort. Et aujourd'hui.

Bon. Comment abordée le sujet sans faire explosé le son maître, au juste ? Bordel ! Il était Zampakuto lui ! Pas une putain de psy ! Il se battais ! Il tuait ! Il savait foutrement pas comment abordée se genre de sujet. _Avec tact_.

-C'est à cause d'l'aveugle que tu déprime comme un con ?

Pour le tact, on repassera.

Shuhei fut pris d'un violent frissons, tressautant dans les bras de son arme. Un premier sanglot lui échappa, signe que le point de rupture n'était pas très loin.

-Oï ! Faut pas t'metre dans un état pareil pour lui Shuhei. Il vous avait trahis, puis attaquer. Le renardeau la dit lui même _« __Si nos croyances sont inconciliables, il est inutile d'essayer de te convaincre. Au nom de la __Soul Society__, je dois te combattre. µ »_... Toi, t'a fait s'que ta pu. Oï, ta quand même sauvé la mise à tête de hamster ! Si t'avais pas été là, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est C'quand même pas rien t'sais … Et pui_s..._

-Il est_ mort _Kazeshini. La voie d'Hisagi était si faible à se moment, tellement contracté par les remords et la douleurs, que l'arme nu même pas _l'envie_ de l'engueuler pour l'avoir coupée dans sa tirade à but réconfortante.

Oui. Ces vrai. Tosen Kaname était mort. Tombé au front, durant la guerre d'hiver. Pas tombée pour la Soul Society, mais pas vraiment non plus pour Aizen. Juste tombée sous le poids de la vengeance que ses épaules ne pouvait plus supporter. Sous le poids de l'injustice aussi.

Pourquoi était elle morte ? Pourquoi était t-il née aveugle ? Pourquoi avait-il du choisir Aizen ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, Kazeshini ? S'étrangla Shuhei, prenant par à l'étreinte jusque là à sens unique en encerclant son Zampakuto de ses bras, comme si ils avaient partagée le même chemin de réflexion -ce qui d'ailleurs était peu être le cas-.

-Pa-Pa-Parce que… Shu'... -Shu' ? Non mais depuis _quand _le fière Kazeshini appelait celui qu'il ne considérait même pas comme un maître par un diminutif ? Il ne ce reconnaissait plus. Il sombrait peu être dans la folie, dans la tristesse, la mélancolie... A moins que ce ne soi Shuhei qui sombre, et qu'il l'oblige, t'elle un bloc de béton, à sombrer avec lui-

_Parfois, il y a des « pourquoi » qui son veuf de « parce que »._

* * *

Shuhei ouvrit les yeux. Et les referma ausitôt, éblouis par la lumière aveuglante des rayons du soleil qui se reflétait sur les murs blanc de la pièce. Allongé sur un lit, des gens s'agitait autour de lui.

Il aurait bien voulu demander à quelqu'un ce qui se passais mais vus l'agitation qui régnais, mieux valait-t-il qu'il fasse semblant de dormir -après tout, de ce qu'il avait vus, pas grand chose, et de ce qu'il entendais, trop à son goût, il n'espérais pas _vraiment_ recevoir une réponse.

Rassemblant ses esprits, tout en essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorée le brouara tout autour de lui, Hisagi tenta fouiller dans l'épais capharnaüm de sa mémoire à la recherche d'indice qui pourrait lui expliquer se que diable il faisait ici. Et ou était ici d'ailleurs.

Il s'appelait Hisagi Shuhei, et était shinigami. Il occupait le poste de vice-capitaine à la 9e division du Gotei 13, d'un monde appelé « Soul Society ». Son Zampakuto se trouvait être Kazeshini et ressemblais à une sorte de démon noir et rouge qui voulait, la plupart du temps, tuer, massacrer, écarter, désosser, et tout un tas d'autre verbe tout à fait charmant, ces victimes.

Bon. Il ne semblait pas être victime d'amnésie -pas global en tout cas-. Les souvenirs les plus récent qu'il avait était la rencontre de Kazeshini dans son monde intérieur. Oui, sa il s'en souvenait très bien. Il avait sangloté sur l'épaule de son Zampakuto, à cause de la mort de l'ex-capitaine de la 9e division, Tosen Kaname.

Hisagi fut pris d'un violent frissons. Tout venait de refaire surface. La guerre d'hiver. L'affrontement de qu'il avait eu face au Grillar Grillo avec le capitaine Komamura. La mort de son ex-capitaine.

**Noir. Total.**

Il avait gagner. Kurosaki Ichigo avait vaincu.

Sa, Hisagi s'en souvenait très bien.

_Blanc. Étincelant. _

Et derrière la joie blanche et scintillante de la victoire -celle de Kurosaki, bien sur,

considérant son combat comme un échec, vus qu'il n'avait pas pus

sauver Tosen-taïcho- Shuhei avait vus apparaître les longes larmes

verte des saules pleureur de la mangrove.

Il se souvenait maintenant. La guerre était derrière eux. Il pouvait oublier maintenant. Reprendre une vie normal. Ne plus culpabiliser. S'occuper de sa division. Prendre du bon temps. Prendre le temps de regarder tournée le monde.

Une voix. Qui résonne dans son esprit.

_Une sorte de glapissement d'animal blessé, qui geindrait pour appeler à l'aide._

_« Hisagi, s'il te plaît, montre moi ton visage... _

_Puisque je suis encore sous ma forme hollow,_

_je peux encore voir avec mes yeux..._

_Pendant que je le peux, je veux voir ton visage et m'en rappeler...* »_

Le rythme de la respiration de Shuhei s'apaisa. Doucement, il sombrait dans les méandres de Morphée. Les voix du personnels de la 4e division s'effaçait peu à peu. Son esprit se muait en un noir corbeau. Un noir profond. Comme une nuit de nouvelle lune qui aurait décidé de ne jamais finir.

_Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc. Slash. _

_Le tranchant de l'épée qui fend la pluie pour prendre la vie. _

_Le gémissement blessé qui se mue en silence vide. Vide de sens. Vide de vie._

La lune se décida enfin. S'élevant gigantesque, majestueuse, dans le ciel. Une lune rouge qui fait coulé son sang sur la terre du cœur de Shuhei.

_(µ-Komamura__ à Tosen, t__ome 44 :__Vice It)_

_(*Tosen à Hisagi, après avoirs été battu, tome 45)_

_Note de l'auteur : Alalala ! Je dois vous avouez, je suis toute émoustillée ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction (d'ailleurs je m'était toujours imaginées écrire des OS mais il semblerait que ce soit très mal partie pour !). Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le nombre d'erreur d'orthographe que je fais, je sais que ces gênant, et même si je me relis, je reste vraiment très mauvaise. Il était tant que je m'y mette ! _

_ Enfin voilà pour moi! Concernant se chapitre, j'aurais voulu rendre sa plus poétique, mais j'ai eu peur qu'on ne comprenne pas bien... Ce premier court chapitre est une sorte d'immersion dans le cœur de Shuhei. Il est d'ailleurs, comme Kazeshini, un peu OC, mais comme il apparaît peu dans le manga (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, c'est un personnage avec un vrai fond!) je me suis permis quelque liberté. De plus, même si Kazeshini est un être meurtrier on le voie s'occuper d'un enfant dans l'arc des zampakutos, je me dit donc qu'il est tout à fait capable d'éprouver se genre de sentiments. Qui plus est, en tant que zamkakuto, il doit être lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à son maître. J'espere qu'on voit l'importance que Tosen avait pour Hisagi car elle est, normalement, une pièce maîtresse dans son évolution, surtout de vie à vie de celui que l'on attend KENSEI ! _

_ Bref ! N'hésiter pas si vous trouver des incohérence, des choses à améliorée, etc... car ces personnage secondaire, ces tout ceux qui écrive sur eux qui les fonds vivre, chacun à leurs manières !_

_ (Ah ! Et aussi, est ce que quelqu'un à deviné de qui était la célèbre citation en début de chapitre ? J'adore mettre des citations partout, et celle ci est une que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup ! J'en mettrais donc normalement à chaque début de chapitre, tout comme le petit poème Voyons si quelqu'un arrive trouvée celle ci ! Petit indice : C'est un chanteur français !)_


	2. Les milles sourire du renard

Chapitre 2 : Les milles sourires du renard

_Colombe blanche qui côtoie les cieux_  
_Demeure avec les anges et le bon dieu_  
_Elle est telle une note de musique qui plaît à l'ouïe_  
_Si rayonnante comme une fleur qui s'épanouit_

_Juvénile, d'une blancheur pure et angélique_  
_Et un sourire qui nous emmène vers un monde féerique_  
_Jadis, on cheminait à destination en chantant_  
_La main dans la main souvent en galopant_

_Cette image je la garde de bien avant le 25 mai_  
_Ce jour damné qui à ton existence a mis un trait_  
_Houda…Ta mémoire je la garde dans mon cœur d'enfant_  
_Elle sera intacte, je veillerai à ce qu'elle soit autant…_

_Car ton authenticité et ton amitié furent à part_  
_Quoi qu'aujourd'hui ton esprit ait erré loin de mon regard_  
_Je me rappellerai toujours de nos dires, nos rires, et même de nos larmes_  
_En priant le bon dieu pour qu'il prenne bien soin de ton âme_

_Rhita Benjelloun, 2012_

« Il y a infiniment plus de différence entre 2 humains

qu'entre un renard et un dauphin »

Muguruma Kensei sortie seul de la capitainerie de la 1ere division. La guerre était maintenant terminée depuis 2 semaines, et il venais enfin -ça l'énervait grandement d'être fatigué, blessé _et_ dans le doute- d'être réhabilité par la Soul Society et de récupérer son poste de capitaine de la 9e, et en plus de ça, il avait pus se débarrasser de Mashiro. Pas qu'il ne ne l'aimait pas. Bien sur que non. Il l'aurait tué -ou laisser mourir d'ailleurs- depuis longtemps sinon. Mais un peu de tranquillités ne ferais pas de mal à la 9e. Autant pour ses soldats que pour lui. Surtout pour lui, enfaite.

Il allait ouvrir le dossier de son nouveau vice-capitaine, Hisagi Shuhei -il lui semblait avoirs déjà entendu se nom, d'ailleurs, mais impossible de se souvenirs quand- quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

-Muguruma-Taïcho ! Muguruma-Taïcho, attendez moi une seconde s'il vous plaît.

Le Muguruma en question, fière comme un coq, s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur, qui venait de finir sa course folle derrière lui. Après tout sa faisait 110 ans qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça.

L'interlocuteur en question se trouvait être une sorte de géant hybride, entre le renard et l'homme, qui, vus son obi, était capitaine.

Le souvenirs de se qui s'était passer 2 semaines plutôt lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se souvenait clairement l'avoir vus se battre face au toutou de se dechet d'Aizen. Tosen Kaname, celui qui avait pris sa place ces 100 dernière années. Un tic nerveux, signe de son irritation, apparus. Il contracta violemment le poing.

-Un problème, Muguruma Taïcho ?

Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien dit et qu'il avait contracté le poing comme pour le frapper -bien qu'il ne sois pas sur qu'un simple poing dénué de reiatsu de sa part puis faire autre chose que chatouiller le colosse face à lui- il se ressaisie.

-Pardon, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, avec tout ce qu'ils ces passer, vous comprenez.

-Oui, bien sur. Je suis le capitaine Sajin Komamura, de la 7e division, enchanté. Oh. Félicitation pour votre nomination au poste de capitaine de la 9e division.

- De même et merci. Les rumeurs vont aussi vites que dans mon souvenirs. Bon, au moins se dit Kensei, je n'aurais pas à aller le faire la causette à la moitié de la Soul Society pour les prevenirs.

- En faite, c'était surtout attendu. J'aimerais vous parler...

Kensei était intriguée. De quoi ce raton géant voulais t-il donc lui parler ? Il avait entendu dire qu'il était le meilleur ami de Tosen avant la guerre... Si s'était pour parler de lui alors or de question. Les paroles de Shinji, juste avant qu'ils soient réhabilités officiellement, lui éclatère au visage comme un ballon d'eau bien lancé.

_« Essayez d'être civilisé les enfants. _

_Si on refuse de revenir à la Soul Society, _

_on sera considéré comme des hors-la-loi._

_On pourra pas toujours fuir._

_C'est le moment ou jamais de retourner à une vie plus paisible._

_Aussi paisible qu'une vie de shinigami le permet en tout cas._

_Essayez de vous montrer conciliant »_

Conciliant hein ? Il n'avait peu être -sans doute, en faite- pas tord. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Peu être que se n'était pas de Tosen -il en doutait, mais sait on jamais- dont il voulait lui parler. Et si Kensei se souvenait bien, il l'avait vus se battre avec un homme de grande beauté. Peu être qu'il arriverait à en savoirs un peu plus, qui sait.

- Komamura Taïcho... Vous buvez du saké ?

* * *

Kensei se félicita pour cette idée au combien brillante, qu'il avait eu. Les établissements de se genre manquait vraiment à Karakura, et l'amakuchi qu'on lui avait servie était vraiment délicieux.

Contrairement ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, Komamura n'était pas un genre de demi homme aveuglé par la force et l'animosité, du genre 11e division, même si il était à peu près sur -d'après se qu'il avait vus- qu'il possédait une sacrée force brute. C'était plutôt le contraire en faite. Plutôt du genre à parler plutôt qu'à frapper -pas comme Rose non plus, mais qui était comme Rose ?- et pour l'instant, Kensei était persuadée qu'il n'avait pas encore effleuré le sujet dont il voulais lui parler. Il le voyait. Dans ses yeux, embrunie de peine.

-Komamura Taïcho, pas que votre présence et celle d'un amakuchi me dérange, mais j'aimerais que nous abordions le sujet dont vous vouliez me parlez.

-Oui, pardon. Son regard doux devient plus sérieux. J'aimerais vous parler d'Hisagi Shuhei, l'actuel vice-capitaine de votre division. Vous avez déclaré vouloir le garder à son poste, n'est ce pas ?

Kensei était un peu désarçonné. Ou voulait-il diable en venir ? Il durcit son regard. Il n'avait peu être jamais vus son lieutenant de sa vie, que sa ne changeais rien pour lui. Il le protegerait, envers et contre tout, car c'était son rôle de capitaine. Il l'avait toujours fait avec Mashiro, il le ferait avec Shuhei, peu importe qui lui dirais le contraire.

-Oui, en effet. De se qu'on m'a dit, ces un excellent officier, proche du niveau d'un capitaine, non ? Selon ses fiches, il est excellent en Kido et autres incantations, à un reiatsu très impressionnant et pour couronner le tout, il se trouve être un excellent épéiste. De plus, il a géré seul ,et avec brio, la 9e division quand ce... Kensei se rattrapa de justesse. Komamura était un homme civilisé mais peu être qu'il pouvait perdre son sang froid si on disait du mal d'un ancien ami à lui. Il reprit Quand le poste à été laissé vacant. Pourrais t-on rêver d'un meilleurs lieutenant ?

Au plus grand étonnement de Kensei, Komamura, à qui il pensait clouée le bec d'avoir voulu dire du mal de son lieutenant, sourit. Un sourire chaleureux, presque... maternelle. Ce qui d'un côté était un peu effrayant.

-J'en est conscience. D'ailleurs, je pense, très sincèrement, qu'après Sasabike fukotaicho, Shuhei est le plus puissant vice-capitaine actuel.

Si Kensei avait été étonné au sourire de Komamura, ses paroles le médusère quelque peu elle aussi. Il était pas sensé en dire du mal ? Et puis, il venait de l'appeler « Shuhei », à l'instant, non ? Depuis quand les capitaines appelait les lieutenants d'autres divisions par leur prénom ...?

Oh mon dieu.

Serais il possible que son lieutenant et Komamura soit... amant ? Et là, Komamura venait lui dire clairement de ne pas toucher à Hisagi sous peine de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance...? Ou alors simplement le mettre au courant de leur relation extra-professionnel ?

Kensei se gifla mentalement. Non mais à quoi il pensait ? Déjà physiologiquement, Komamura était un renard. Ou alors se qui s'en rapprochait. Et même si il possédait sûrement des organes à but reproductif, il le voyait s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un. Un homme qui plus est. Et même si leur amours était resté simplement platonique -quoi qu'on en dise Kensei avait beaucoup de respect pour se genre d'amour- il n'y croyait pas. Sois on lui en aurait parler, sois il ne sans serait jamais douté. De plus, Tosen et Komamura étant amis, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'ils est croisé leurs vices-capitaines.

Enfin. On est jamais trop prudent.

- Oï, Quel lien entretenez vous avec Hisagi exactement ? Parce que sa m'étonnerais que vous ayez voulu me parler uniquement pour dire qu'il était un homme exceptionnel et faire un brin de causette, non ?

Komamura sourie à nouveau. Une sorte de souvenirs mélancolique cette fois si. Kensei commençait à vraiment ne plus rien comprendre. La théorie de l'histoire d'amours lui revient à l'esprit, mais il la chassa de nouveau. Un étrange calme s'installa dans l'air à sa place, un calme reposant avec, en arrière plan, la mélodie du vent.

-Je ne sais pas. Kensei releva la tête. « Je ne sais pas » quoi ? Sajin repris. Je ne sais pas quel lien j'entretiens avec Hisagi-fukotaicho. Avant la fuite d'Aizen, je le voyait comme un vice-capitaine talentueux et vertueux. Après sa, il est devenus un véritable ami. Sans lui, je crois que je ne me serais pas relevé de la trahison de Kaname, car si moi j'ai souffert, se n'est rien comparé à ce qu'a ressentis Hisagi. Son capitaine. Son mentor. Perdu. Si je vous disais que sa a été très dur pour lui, je mentirais. Car sa a été beaucoup plus que ça. Et pourtant, alors que je baissai les bras, il sait relevé. Je pense que très peu de gens le savent. Il la cacher. Et je pense qu'il a sauvé beaucoup de gens grâce à ça. Moi, Kira-san, Hinamori-san. Matsumoto-san aussi.

Il fit une pause. Kensei comprenais mieux maintenant. L'homme qu'il avait sous son commandement était non seulement puissant, il n'avait pas seulement une bonne maîtrise de son arme et du kidô. C'était aussi quelqu'un émotionnellement puissant, sans aucun doute aimée de ses proches. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Komamura de nouveau.

-Je suis venus vous demander une faveur, Capitaine. Muguruma fronça les sourcils. Mais pour que vous compreniez tout ce qu'elle implique, je dois vous conter une histoire, qui je l'espère, ne fera pas mouche.

D'un signe de la tête, il l'invita à poursuivre.

-Il y a un peu plus de 110ans, le Gotei 13 a envoyé une patrouille dans le Rukongai, vers Himawari, le 40e quartier, en bordure de la forêt. D'étranges disparitions avait été rapportée au Gotei. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais tu dirigeais cette opération. Tu était avec d'autre shinigamis de la 9e et vous étiez aller jusqu'à Himawari. Vous vous êtes dispersé pour rechercher une quelque on que trace de reiatsu étrange. Et toi , tu en a trouver un. C'était un reiatsu de hollow. Tu a suivie sa trace jusqu'à le trouver. Il allait attaquer un enfant, et tu la protéger, en détruisant le hollow en question. Sans doute pour le réconforté tu lui a demander son nom et...

- Shuhei... Hisagi Shuhei.

Kensei avait la tête qui tournais, comme si le monde se balançait autour de lui, ou alors était ce lui ? Depuis quand est ce que Komamura avait commencé à le tutoyer ? Il se rappelait maintenant ou il avait entendu se nom. Il se rappelait de la clairière au nord d'Himawari, il se rappelait avoir découpé se hollow, c'était peu avant sa propre hollowfication, mais surtout il se rappelait du garçon. De son regard. De sa voix aussi, un peu. Il se rappelait l'avoir remarquer aussi pour son reiatsu, qu'il pouvait sentir malgré son jeune age et le fait qu'il n'est jamais été habituée à l'utiliser.

-Oui. C'était Shuhei. Depuis ce jour, vous êtes devenus son héros. C'est pour vous qu'il est rentrée à l'académie. Dans l'unique but de vous retrouvé. Par tout les moyens possibles et a tenté de savoir ou vous étiez. Il est rentré à la 9e car c'était votre division. Il vous a toujours défendu. Quand vos hommes ont commencés à parler dans votre dos, il sait levé, envers et contre tout.

Kensei était abasourdi. Parce que qu'il avait appris. Par ses propres souvenirs de se jour. Abasourdi d'avoir retrouvé se gosse et ses grand yeux noirs, qui, d'une certaine façon était devenu son héros à lui aussi.

_"Tu es en vie, soit heureux! Souris! µ"_

Sajin se leva. Laissa assez de yen à l'autre homme pour qu'il puisse payer leurs consommation. Et lorsque qu'il fut sur la pas de la porte, s'arrêta, se retournant légèrement, de manière à ce l'autre capitaine puis voir ses yeux emplie de douleur.

-Voila ma requête Kensei. Prend soin de lui. Protège le. Rend lui cette affection qu'il te vous. Aime le comme lui t'aime. Car si il a pu se relever à la disparition de son capitaine, se serait lui coupé les 2 jambes que de lui dérober son héros. Je n'est, en échange de cette requête, rien à t'offrir, mise à part ma gratitude éternelle et un peu de saké. Prend soin de toi, Kensei.

Et Komamura disparu dans la nuit. Quand avait il commencer à l'appeler par son prénom ? Kensei ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il transpirait autant, à si grosse goutte, et pourquoi il transpirait seulement des yeux. Peu être depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il venait de retrouver un être qui lui avait vraiment manquer.

Oh oui, il lui avait vraiment manqué, ce stupide cœur pour aimer.

" _C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de devenir un véritable ami pour toi. _

_Si quelque chose de triste t'arrive, je serais là pour toi._

_Si quelque chose de formidable m'arrive, je serais là pour partager ma joie avec toi._

_Si tu t'égares du droit chemin, je te ramène dessus._

_Si tu as commis une erreur, je te sermonnerais._

_Si tu te trouves dans une situation difficile, je t'aiderai. _

_Tout cela pour que cet homme qui a perdu son amour pour le monde _

_puisse l'aimer une fois de plus. *"_

_(µ-Kensei à Hisagi, enfant)_

_(*de Komamura, en référence à Tosen)_

* * *

_Réponses au reviews :_

_**Inhertiance ** En effet ! Chapeau ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour ce charmant compliment !_

_ C'est vrai que Kazeshini est assez affectueux avec Shuhei, mais j'ai un jour j'ai lu un livre, dont je ne me souviens pas le titre, mais qui portait sur la guerre et dont l'idée principal était « personne ne veut la guerre. Personne ne veut, intentionnellement, par pur plaisir, faire souffrir des gens ». Je me base sur cette idée pour Kazeshini. C'est un combattant, qui cherche donc à combattre. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ça. J'essaye de donner une sorte de profondeur en rendant Kazeshini jaloux. Jaloux de l'affection que Kazeshini porte au humain et de la désaffection qui lui porte. Enfin j'essayerais de mieux exprimée ça dans les prochains chapitres. _

_ Et oui, je sais, c'est vraiment un problème . J'essayerais, promis ! _

_Merci beaucoup en tout cas, sa ma fait vraiment plaisir !_

_**Bubulle20 **; Moi aussi !_

_Mais du coup tu me met trop la pression là ! . En plus dans ce chapitre on voit Kensei mais pas avec Shuhei, enfin, ils se ré-rencontres bientôt, pas de soucis. Je pense que j'ai une vision assez personnelle de que quand on me dit « Kensei. ? C'est un homme qui ne doute pas, sur de lui, pas très affectueux » Moi j'ai envie de hurler. _

_Je jure de faire des effort sur les fautes . Franchement je les relus aux moins 4/5 fois ce chapitre, mais impossible de voir mes fautes. Enfin ! Je vais y arriver !_

_Merci beaucoup, je m'incline bien bas._

_**Mokona-chan **_

_Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que sa t'es plus ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir. :)_

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Ou Bonsoir, je ne sais pas ! Je suis ravie de vous proposer se deuxième petit chapitre (je tente de les rallonger un peu plus à chaque fois, pardonner moi!). Alors, la, l'objectif était de montrer la relation papa poule de Komamura (je l'adore, celui là, on dirait une grosse peluche toute gentile...) envers Shuhei -Oui car, comme il a perdu Tosen, son meilleur ami, rappelons le, Sajin se raccroche à se qu'il lui reste de son ami perdu- et de la relation forte entre Tosen et Komamura justement ! Et Kensei arrive enfin ! J'ai essayer de faire quelque chose de drôle, mais je sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussi, enfin voilà. _

_ Bref. J'espere que vous avez aimés quand même ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures vers l'infinie et au-delà !_

_Hehehe quelqu'un à trouvée de qui était la citation en début de chapitre ? _

_Comme c'est un peu dure, je vous donne un plus gros indice : Il est toujours vivant, est poète et romancier et est belge. ;)_


	3. Revoir ta lumière

Chapitre 3 : Revoir ta lumière

J'ai laissé dans des flaques de larmes  
L'acier de mes armes  
Des sombres vents  
D'avant  
N'en reste que poussières furtives  
A jamais captives,  
Du passé  
Trépassé..  
Car tu m'as ouvert la porte du bonheur  
Cet unique seigneur  
Lumière  
Bannière  
En Face duquel, les autres dieux ne sont rien  
Que dogmes incertains  
Que relents  
De sang.  
Dors mon ange  
Le futur nous lange  
Les nuits prochaines seront nôtres  
La sérénité en sera l'apôtre  
Je m'arrime là  
A côté de toi….

Christophe Bregaint

« Les mamans ça pardonne toujours

c'est venu au monde pour ça. »

Shuhei s'éveilla avec l'esprit brumeux. Il s'était encore retrouvée dans la mangrove qui lui servait de monde intérieur cette nuit. Il avait vus Kazeshini, et, sans rien dire, s'était endormie dans ses bras. Lui qui pensait pouvoir passer au dessus de tout ça, n'avait pas su résister au choc d'avoir son capitaine, mort, dans ses bras. Sa allait faire 2 semaines et pourtant l'image revenait le hanter chaque fois qu'il avait la faiblesse de fermé les yeux. Et il avait sans doute plus fermé les yeux ces 2 dernière que les 6 derniers mois.

-Ohayo, Hisagi-fukotaïcho.

Shuhei sursauta, se relevant d'un bond, pour apercevoir quelqu'un, assis sur un siège, à gauche de son lit, dans l'alcôve blanche ou il se trouvait. Voir le sourire du capitaine Unohana, le rassaini. Un instant, il avait cru que s'était Tosen qui lui avait parler.

-Ohayo, Unohana Taicho !

-Comment vous sentez vous, ce matin ? Elle avait ce petit air maternelle qui rassurai Hisagi dans la voix, tout en continuant de sourire gentiment.

-Bien, bien très bien même. Je me demande même pourquoi je suis encore ici. Mes blessures sont soignée, et je voudrais réintégré la 9e division au plus vite. Elle peut se débrouiller sans moi bien sur, mais j'aimerais quand même aller leur mains fortes.

-Je comprend tout à fait, Hisagi Fukotaicho. La totalité de la 9e division est venu me voir durant ces 2 dernières semaines, se relayant à tour de rôle pour veiller sur vous. Vous devez être un vraiment très bon vice-capitaine. Hisagi rougit. Les membres de la 9e division avait vraiment fait ça ? C'était vraiment gentil de leurs parts. Il faudrait qu'il songe à bien les remercier en rentrant. Unohana poursuivi. En se qui concerne vos blessures, elles sont bien en partie guérie depuis peu, mais ces surtout à cause de votre état psychique que l'on vous à garder... N'ayez crainte, nous ne penser pas que vous êtes devenu fou. Mais il semblerait que vous soyez sujet à l'insomnie, se qui vous empêche de bien récupérer. De plus, une guerre est à la fois physique et psychique. Se remettre d'une guerre prend parfois plus de temps moralement que physiquement. Vous comprenez ?

-Oh, oui. Je comprend. Très bien même.

Un silence ce fit. Unohana espérais vraiment que Hisagi avait compris que son état pouvait être préoccupant, même si elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à rester dans ses lits.

-Du coup, quand pourrais-je sortir ?

Bon. Il fallait croire que non, il n'avait pas compris. Ou pas voulu. Intérieurement, elle laissa échapper un gros soupir. Sa faisait 1000 ans qu'elle soignait des shinigamis, de tout les ages, tout les rangs, tout les horizons, toute les divisions et pourtant, rare était ceux qui voulait bien rester de leur plein grée dans ses lits. Les pires étant bien sur la 11e divisions. D'ailleurs elle doutait avoirs un jour vus le Capitaine Karaki Kempachi dans les bâtiments de la 4e. Sauf bien sur un jour ou il se serait perdu avec le vice capitaine Kasajishi Yachiru bien sur.

-Si tout vas bien, se soir. Elle aurait préféré le garder mais puis qu'il voulait sortir, elle ne s'y opposerait pas. Au sourire de remerciement que lui offrit Shuhei, Retsu se rappela pourquoi elle continuait encore à soigner inlassablement les gens, même la 11e. Pour voir les sourires revenirs sur les visages, ceux des patients, autant que ceux des visiteurs. Le brun n'était sans doute pas aussi taciturne que les gens le pensait.

-Mais puis que je vous laisse sortir ce soir, je veux que vous vous reposiez. Et je me réserve le droit d'interdire toute visite que je jugerais trop bruyante pour vous. C'est bien clair ?

-Haï Taïcho !

Unohana se leva, et quitta la pièce dans un de ses dernier sourire maternelle les plus réconfortant.

_Mais le sourire de Shuhei était l'un des plus beaux sourire de cette guerre._

b

Isane était sur le point d'abandonner pour convaincre ses interlocuteurs quand le capitaine Unohana, qui sortait justement de la chambre de la cause de son malheur, arriva pour lui prêter mains forte.

Devant le capitaine de la 4e se trouvait, retenu avec difficulté par Isane, en plus d'un tiers de la 9e division qui se relayait toujours pour pouvoir parler à leur vice-capitaine -les 2 autres tiers recommençait à travailler un peu plus sérieusement car leur nous capitaine semblait aussi stricte que l'ancien, voir plus- Izuru Kira, Matsumoto Rangiku et Hinamori Momo -celle si avait décidé qu'après les événement récent, elle préférait commencer à enseigner à l'Académie, pour éviter d'être la nouvelle poupée d'un fou mégalomane- ainsi que Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki et quelque un de la 11e, comme Ikkaku et Yumichika. Sans oublier en arrière plan le nouveau capitaine de la 9e division, Muguruma Kensei, qui, même si il avait l'air calme en apparence, profiterait de la moindre inattention pour se faufiler dans la chambre de son lieutenant en fourbe.

L'idée qu'il ne manquait que la capitaine Komamura à cette joyeuse foule pour que le cercle familiale d'Hisagi soit au complet lui traversa l'esprit, puis disparu, comme un animal s'éclipsant dans la nuit. Elle avait d'autre chat à fouetter.

Un étrange calme se fit à son arrivé, alors qu'il avait jusque là régner une sorte d'ambiance de carnaval à la Nouvelle-Orléans. La capitaine fut satisfaite. Elle aimait bien quand les gens la prenais pour une femme charmante, mais elle aimait aussi beaucoup quand on connaissait sa _dangerosité_.

-Messieurs, Dames les Vices-capitaine, Officiers. Muguruma taicho. Que puis je pour vous ?

Le brouara repris, vite interrompus par la voix de Matsumoto, plus puissante que les autres.

-Unohana-Taicho ! Comment vas Hisagi ? Il n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps à la 4e division ! Il n'as rien de grave, n'est ce pas ? On peut le voir ?

-Ne craigniez rien, Hisagi fukotaicho vas bien. Certes, ces le plus long séjour qu'il est fait parmi nous, mais il n'avait jamais été exposée à pareils événements. La mort de l'ex capitaine Tosen la sûrement bouleversé, plus qu'il ne l'avouerait. Un silence s'imposa à cette déclaration. Il était évident que Shuhei avait été bouleversé. D'abord par sa trahison, ensuite sa mort, dans ses bras. Il avait toujours été la pour eux, sans jamais parler, ou si peu, du capitaine disparu. Unohana, même si elle ne détestait pas un peu de calme, ne voulait pas avoir à avoir ces énergumènes dans 1 semaine pour dépression ajouta :

-Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, il sors se soir.

-Vraiment ? Répondit la petit Momo, en train de s'étouffer dans, il fallait l'avouer, la vraiment très opulente, poitrine de Rangiku.

-Oui, Hinamori-san. Vraiment.

Animé d'une joie nouvelle du à cette, heureuse à n'en pas douter, nouvelle, la joyeuse troupe repartie dans son capharnaüm de bruit, faisant explosé une joie nouvelle dans les quartiers de la 4e divisions.

Pour fêter cette nouvelle, Matsumoto avait décidé d'étouffer la petite Hinamori et, puis ce qu'il était la, Kira aussi eu le droit à son petit supplice personel. Renji et Rukia était partie dans un débat enflammé sur si oui ou non rentrer des crayons dans les narines de Shuhei était une bonne idée -Renji défendait l'idée que non, car il disait que les mettre dans ses oreilles lui donnerait un petit air d'humain qui serait d'après lui beaucoup plus amusant- Ikkaku, tout excité à l'idée de se battre -car oui, bien sur, si il était là, c'était uniquement pour se battre avec le vice-capitaine- commençait déjà à donner des coups de sabres dans le vide, tandis que Yumichika réajustais ses plumes pour être parfaitement présentable -on est jamais n'y trop beaux, n'y trop prudent-. La 9e division elle, était sceptique. C'était trop beaux. Ils avaient du mal à croire que quelque vice capitaine devant la porte de la chambre d'un de ses patients puis la faire craquer. Déjà, eux, il était là depuis 2 semaines, et le peu de considération qu'on leurs avait accordées en aurait découragé plus d'un. De plus, durant la première semaine, le capitaine Komamura était passé presque chaque jour sans jamais pouvoir entrer dans la chambre de leur vice capitaine. Sans décourager, il était aussi venus la semaine qui avait suivie, mais elle c'était elle aussi soldée par un cuisant échec. Enfin, si leur vice-capitaine pouvait sortir, tout cela n'avait pas d'importance -même si le spectacle d'un capitaine Komamura les oreilles plaquées sur le sommet du crane après un énième refus avait quelque chose d'émouvant-.

Kensei s'accorda un léger sourire. Il allait sortir, donc. Ça l'arrangeait, un peu de compagnie à la capitainerie lui ferait du bien. Et puis, sa voulait dire qu'il allait un peu mieux qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Sa le rassurait.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchis depuis sa discution avec Komamura. Il était le héros d'Hisagi. Il devait en prendre soin, car la disparition prématuré de son précédant capitaine et mentor -depuis cette discussion d'ailleurs, il nourrissait encore plus de ressentiments envers Tosen- l'avait profondément blessé. Alors soit. Il prendrait soin de ce garçon, devenus un homme durant son absence. Il le protégerait, l'entraînerait. Lui apporterait de l'affection, aussi. Il reprendrait la place de mentor qui lui revenait de droit, et ferait disparaître le souvenirs de son successeur/prédécesseur de l'esprit de son vice capitaine.

_Comme la mer efface sur le sable, les pas des amants désunis. µ_

La voix d'Unohana claqua dans l'air. Kensei n'était pas vraiment surpris, cette femme était déjà là il y a 110ans, il la connaissait. Derrière sont masque de douceur et de bonté se cachait une redoutable combattante -les capitaines de la 11e, 8e et 13e la craignaient de manière flagrante alors qu'eux même était d'une puissance assez phénoménal- et un caractère qui se rapprochait plus ou moins du sadisme à grande échelle.

-Néanmoins, je me permettrais de renvoyer ceux que _je_ jugerais trop bruyant ou trop violent. Même si il sort ce soir, mieux vaut qu'il passe les dernières heure _au calme_. _Au calme_.

Personne ne teint à lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait répété 2 fois la fin de sa phrase.

Contrairement à se qu'on aurait pus penser, Ikkaku et Yumichika ne furent pas les premiers à être renvoyé. Les premiers furent, immanquablement, Renji et Rukia, car Unohana les avait jugée _un peu trop _dangereux pour son patient. Hinamori et Kira était silencieux et pourrait sans doute calmer les ardeurs de Matsumoto mais avant qu'elle n'est pus dire quoi que se soit le crie du capitaine Hitsugaya retentit dans les quartiers de la 4e divisions.

Matsumoto pâlit. Peu être n'aurait elle pas du abandonner son poste au premier venus des que Hitsugaya-Taicho avait eu le dos tourné. Cette erreur risquait de lui coûter cher. Très cher. Ainsi, elle n'attendit pas que son capitaine la trouve avant de prendre la poudre d'escampettes emportant dans son sciage la petite Momo et Kira, toujours au chaud dans son corsage, qui n'avait, il faut l'avouer, rien demandé.

Restais sur place une moitiez de 9e divisions, avec leur capitaine, attendant toujours un peu plus loin silencieusement, et les 2 membres de la 11e.

Unohana se tourna, délicatement, vers la 9e division.

-Vous verrez votre vice capitaine demain, messieurs.

-Mais...

-_Demain._

Ce qu'il y avait de magique avec cette femme, ces qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de paraître effrayante, ou menaçante. Le moindre de ses mots était un ordre d'une violence inouïe, enrobé de sucre.

La 9e division prit donc congé.

-Je suppose que vous voulez vous entretenir avec votre nouveau fuko-taïcho, Muguruma Taïcho.

Un grognement lui répondit. N'était-ce pas évident ? Bien sur qu'il voulait le voir. Sinon, il n'aurait sûrement pas poiroté ici tout se temps. Qui plus est, cette division ne le mettait pas à l'aise.

-Je vous l'accorde. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à martyrisé votre vice capitaine après tout.

Kensei eu un frisson. Décidément, les menaces n'arrêtait pas de planer sur lui en se moment -car c'était sa non ? Une promesse de mort terrible si jamais il l'abîmait?- Il quitta le mur ou il était appuyé pour se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers la chambre qu'occupait actuellement sont lieutenant, disparaissant au détours du couloir.

Unohana se retourna vers les 2 derniers présents, leur souriant gentiment.

-Bien qu'il soit bon d'être énergique, merci de rester calme ici. Aussi longtemps que vous serez dans ce bâtiment, vos vies sont entre nos mains. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Bientôt, Retsu et Isane fur seules dans le hall de la capitainerie de la 4e division. D'un pas léger et clairs, elles se dirigèrent, ensemble et d'un même pas, vers la chambre de leurs prochain patient.

_Si tu me donnes des ailes, Je volerai pour toi...  
Même si par exemple cette terre _

_Sombrait toute entière au fond des eaux.  
Si tu me donnes une épée, Je prendrai parti pour toi...  
Même si par exemple le ciel Tout entier te transperçait de lumière. *_

9

Shuhei entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Un doute le prit à la gorge. Et si le Capitaine Unohana avait décidé que finalement il n'était plus question qu'il rentre se soir ? Non. Elle avait sans doute oublié de lui parler de quelque chose. Mais quand il reconnu la silhouette qui se glissa dans sa chambre, son cœur rata 2 battements. Et s'accéléra. Fit un looping, passa en coup-de-vent près de son estomac, se retrouvant par l'express de 7h dans les talons, remontant à vive allure entre les reins, sans oublier de dire coucou à sa prostate pour revenir devant son poumon gauche.

Kensei Muguruma, son sauveur, ancien capitaine de la 9e division. Ces à se moment qu'Hisagi remarqua sa tenue. Un uniforme de shinigami noir, sans manche, et un haori. Un uniforme noir et un haori_ blanc_. Il avait donc retrouvé sa place. Capitaine. Se rôle qui lui correspondait si bien.

Un immense sourire illumina son visage.

Shuhei n'était pas un idiot. Si il avait retrouvé un poste au sein du Gotei, s'était nécessairement le siens. Nécessairement, c'était celui de capitaine de la 9e. Avec Mashiro Kuna pour Vice-capitaine, mais peu importe. Ce qu'il voulait lui, s'était servir sous _ses_ ordres. Et même si il en avait bavé pour arriver jusqu'à son poste de vice capitaine, il n'en serais que plus fière de le laisser à une femme qui devait être sans doute bien plus puissante que lui.

Il dégluti. Que pouvait donc faire Muguruma-sama ici ?

-Sa va mieux ?

Cette question le désarçonna un peu. Il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Voilà un fait bien étrange. Il ne se rendait sûrement pas à tout les chevets pour prendre des nouvelles. D'ailleurs, le fait de se retrouver en position de faiblesse lui rappela la bataille qui avait eu lieu quelque temps plus tôt. Son regard se voilà de tristesse à se souvenirs. Deux semaines était passer et pourtant, il avait l'impression que Tosen venais de mourir dans ses bras à l'instant. Cette éclat ne manqua pas d'alerté Kensei, qui déjà, avait été touché par le silence du jeune -il avait au moins 2 à 300 ans de plus que lui, il pouvait se considérer comme vieux- homme devant lui.

-Hey ! Tu veux que je demande à Unohana de te garder dans ce trou encore quelque temps ? J'peux si tu te sens pas près à revenir à la 9e.

Kensei se repentis tout de suite. Franchement, il avait vraiment un problème de tact. Shuhei cria presque.

-Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, non, s'il vous plaît. Je vais très bien, Muguruma Taicho.

-Tant mieux. Tu manque clairement à la 9e. Les hommes ne cessent de me parler de toi. Ils n'ont que ton nom à la bouche. Hisagi-fukotaicho par ci, Hisagi-fukutochaicho par la. Ils se sont vraiment inquiétés pour toi tu sais... Leur vice-capitaine leur manque. Et à moi aussi. J'ai jamais été super douée pour m'enfiler des dossiers par piles.

Shuhei piqua un fard.

-Oh. Oui. Unohana Taicho ma dit qu'il était passé me voir, à plusieurs reprise. J'espère qu'il vont bien eux. Mais sa n'a rien d'étonnant vous savez... Depuis que... Depuis que leur ancien capitaine à disparu, les hommes de la 9e se sont retrouvés livrés à eux même. Ça n'a pas été facile pour eux. Ils disent de moi mais, eux, on beaucoup plus de mérite, comme les hommes et les femmes de la 3e et de la 5e. Shuhei disait sa avec beaucoup de fierté. Ils étaient sous son commandement après tout. Il reprit, toujours plein d'entrain. Ils en ont bavé vous savez. Le travail était multiplier par 2 à chaque fois et puis...Il devient soudainement triste, son ton se fit plus lent. Il avait perdu une personne en qui il avait mis toutes leurs confiance, touts leurs espoirs aussi. Leurs vies en faîte. Ils avait tous mis leur vie entre ses mains et quand il est partie... c'est... c'est comme si il était partie avec un petit morceau de leurs vies. Sa a fait mal. Il releva la tête. Mais aujourd'hui vous avez repris la tête de la division et vous pouvez être sur qu'ils vous feront totalement confiance. Ce sont des gens biens. Un doux sourire flottait à présent sur son visage, quand soudain, il eut une expression interloqué, en se rappelant des mots de son capitaine. Ce n'est pas... Kuna-san qui est vice-capitaine de la 9e division ? Comme vous avez repris votre rang, elle aussi non ?

Ça y est. Il avait compris pourquoi tout le monde le mettait en garde. Pourquoi tout le monde l'aimait. Ce gamin... Il avait déjà porter sur ses épaules le poids d'une divisions tout entière et avait su, non seulement la gérer, mais aussi lui apporter se dont elle avait le plus besoin. De confiance. De rêve. D'espoir. Lui donner un vent et une énergie nouvelle. Ce n'était pas simplement un capitaine que cette division avait perdu. C'était un mentor. Un héros. Et l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, celui qui aurait du -et avait été- le plus affectée par cette disparition avait tout pris sur lui, de manière à montrer au reste du monde la route. La route pour ne pas sombrer.

Il avait été le papillon qui était partie en éclaireur. Celui qui avait trouvée la sortie du labyrinthe.

Qui pourrait résisté à un homme pareils ?

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Unohana avait voulu le garder. Sa détresse émotionnelle était clair. Il n'avait même pas prononcer le nom de ce sale traître -il faudrait qu'il songe lui aussi à l'appeler par son prénom, car Hisagi n'apprécierait sans doute pas le sale traître-.

-Je crois qu'au contraire, tu a toi aussi beaucoup de mérite. Et il est totalement hors de question de jeter quelqu'un comme toi. Surtout au profit de Mashiro.

Shuhei était désarçonné. Il était toujours vice-capitaine. Ok. Sa il avait compris. Mais Muguruma-sama, son héros, venait il bien de lui faire pas _des compliments_ ? Il en avait presque les larmes au yeux.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Kensei se sentit obliger de continuer.

-Ces _toi_ qui t'es occupé de la 9e pendant la guerre. Ces _toi_, en qui les hommes croient. Ce toi le vice-capitaine légitime de la 9e division. Et puis Mashiro n'avait pas du tout le profil. Elle est peu être puissante, mais elle est complètement immature, écervelée, énervante Argggh. Sa m'énerve rien que dit penser.

Le léger rire de Shuhei volta dans la pièce. Kensei, dont le visage avait prit une teinte carmine et un air scandaliser se retourna, surpris, du son.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

_Il est vraiment beau quand il sourie._

Kensei sourit.

-Tu as grandi.

Shuhei le regarda, son rire s'évanouissant, comme il était venu. Les yeux plein d'incompréhension. Il ne pouvait pas... ?

-Depuis ce jour ou tu t'es fait attaquée par ce hollow. Je me souvenais d'un gamin pleurnichant et qu'est ce que je retrouve ? Un jeune homme devenus vice-capitaine durant mon absence, avec les meilleurs notes au examens, qui a su portée le rôle de capitaine remplaçant durant des mois, rendant tout ses dossiers en temps et en heures, tout en gardant une vie social bien garnie. Oui tu as bien grandi.

Soulevant les mèches corbeau de son crane, Shuhei écarquilla les yeux, et ne sut quoi dire, quand, sans prévenir, Kensei lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

D'ailleurs Kensei ne sut pas exactement pourquoi il avait fait sa. Peu être que connaissant ses piètres compétences en matière de sourire, il avait préféré visé sur le petit baisée malicieux. Mais depuis quand était il malicieux ? Et depuis quand le mot « baisée » avait autant de connotation sexuel à ces yeux ?

-Je vais y aller. Je repasserais se soir pour ta sortie, je pense qu'Unohana sera plus convaincu de ta sécurité si je suis là.

Face à la porte, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajoutée à mi-voix, si faiblement qu'il crue tout d'abord qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Je suis fière de t'avoir pour lieutenant, Hisagi Shuhei.

Il ouvrit la porte. Et ne put empêcher une nouvelle lumière rouge de s'abattre sur ces rouges, et une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin, de s'étaler sur son visage quand il entendit le petit sanglot étouffer d'Hisagi.

-Jamais autant que moi de vous avoir pour capitaine, Muguruma-sama.

_« En renonçant à la fierté,  
Nous faisons un pas vers la bête.  
En renonçant à notre cœur,  
Nous nous éloignons d'un pas de la bête# »_

_(µ-« Les feuilles mortes » de Jacques Prévert)_

_(*poème du Tome 34:King of the kill, avec pour personnage Nelliel)_

_(#poème du Tome 13:The Undead, avec pour personnage Zempachi)_

_Post-scriptum : _

_En faite, pour « Les feuilles mortes » de Jacques Prévert, _

_il faudrait mieux la lire avec la voix d'Édith Piaf dans « Autumn leaves » _

_car ces avec cette airs qu'il a été écrit et car, même si ce n'est pas trop son _

_genre, ces comme ça que Kensei y pense. Il chantonne presque _

_dans son esprit. Sa donne une sorte de profondeur au personnage._

_J'espère d'ailleurs pouvoir faire d'autres allusions et citations _

_à Édith Piaf, notamment à « Sur le ciel de Paris » _

_et « La Foule », que je vous invite à écouter d'ailleurs,_

_car ces une femme qui chante l'amour,_

_l'amour comme peu l'on chanté._

_**Inhertiance ** sa me vas droit au cœur que tu est aimé. J'espere que se chapitre ci aussi et qu'il continu sur la ligné du « moins de fautes » mais... j'ai un gros doute. Et merci beaucoup pour la précision, j'ai modifier, mais j'avais bien échanger les noms... honte à moi !_

_**Mokona-chan **; Merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! Je crois que mon faible pour Komamura est... beaucoup plus qu'un faible en faite ;) Ahahah, il ne nous la pas encore dévoilé totalement mais qui sait, peu être que sa ne va pas tarder... enfin, je m'égare moi aussi._

_Note de l'auteur :_

_ Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre... excuser mon absence. Et excuser d'ailleurs celle des 3 prochaines semaines ou je part mourir de chaud en Italie. Enfin, pour me faire pardonner, je crois que je vais essayer de mettre un second chapitre aujourd'hui. Voilà ! J'espere que ce chapitre vous à plus, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser moi même... enfin, la rencontre est là, et je crois que c'est décisif pour cette fiction ! Enfin, merci à ceux qui lisent, merci grandement à ceux qui reviews, je crois que seul les auteurs peuvent comprendre à qu'elle point ça nous rend heureux._

_A bientôt, _

_Winte, jeune étourdie de son état !_


	4. Les souvenirs des tournesols

Chapitre 4 : Les souvenirs des tournesols

Sur la plage le parasol fermé pointe au firmament  
Ma langue savoure les grains de sel sur mes lèvres moites  
Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable chaud  
Le sommeil me guette  
Le rêve m'attend  
Le soleil grandit l'éternité de mes pensées.  
Je répète jusqu'à l'hallucination les vers que tu as écrits pour moi,  
une nuit à côté des étoiles.  
Sous l'astre de l'été  
je revis notre amour : colonne ivre du temple de l'éternité  
Les saisons se succèdent  
Et moi  
je crois encore aux feux d'artifices.

« Nos actes ne sont éphémères qu'en apparence. Leurs répercussions se prolongent parfois pendant des siècles. La vie du présent tisse celle de l'avenir. »

Kensei ouvrit les yeux, et, des qu'il reconnu l'endroit ou il était, les referma aussitôt.

_« Putain de **merde**. »_

Qu'avait il donc fait pour se retrouvé dans son monde intérieur ? A chaque fois qu'il y allait, s'était un véritable calvaire. Soit il devait faire face à son hollow, se qui n'était pas franchement une partie de plaisir, soit il devait écouter les geignements de Tachikaze, qui était encore pire que Mashiro quand il s'y mettait, ou encore écouter ces 2 là se disputé sur leur conception de la force pendant des heures -sans céder à l'énervement, bien sur-

_**Joyeux programme, **_

_**en perspective. **_

Kensei se leva, ne manquant pas de grogner au passage sur le fait que le sol n'était décemment pas un endroit ou dormir, et commença à avancer su la longue étendu de pierre.

Son monde intérieur était une sorte d'assemblage de pierre, formant une ville, suspendu dans les airs, constamment parcourus par des bourrasques de vents, si forte qu'elle aurait fait s'envoler n'importe qui. La force du vent était telle que la pierre qui le constituais avait été polie, la rendant légèrement glissante. L'air était froid, les nuages gris.

Si Kensei si était sentie bien un jour -se dont il doutait vraiment- ce n'était plus le cas. Depuis l'arriver de son hollow il y a 110ans, l'ambiance était devenu non seulement encore plus tendu, mais aussi encore plus glauque, plus froide.

Et pour arranger le tout, Tachikaze détestait purement et simplement son hollow, qui le lui rendait bien.

Leurs principaux sujets de discorde se résumait à 3 choses la force, Kensei et ça.

Tout d'abord, la force. Ils ignorait lequel des 2 était le plus fort, et quand ils en parlaient, sa finissait toujours en combat à même le sol, sanglant, sans vraiment d'intérêt, se qui finissait immanquablement par énervé Kensei, qui finissait du coup par sans mêlé.

Amenant le second sujet. Kensei. Le maître de Tachikaze, son zampakuto. Le roi de Tenshi, son hollow. Et, alors qu'il ne s'entendait n'y avec l'un, n'y avec l'autre, se disputaient son appartenance. Tachikaze revendiquait être non seulement le premier arriver, mais aussi son _zampakuto _-il aimait souligner cette condition, qu'il jugeait trop souvent oublier- et que Kensei lui apparentait donc _légitimement_. Tenshi aimait alors lui rappeler qu'il était un hollow, et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire du légitimement. Il se plaisait à dire que s'était un coup d'état, et qu'il l'avait bien dans le cul, parce que Kensei lui portait plus d'affection. Et s'était cette dernière remarque qui finissait de mettre les nerfs en pelote à Kensei. Qui s'énervait et finissait par bouder dans son coin, car il n'était, définitivement, pas assez mature -un trait de caractère commun au 3 protagonistes, qui leurs jouaient souvent des tours-.

Et quand, ils ne s'engueulaient pas la dessus, s'était sur _ça_. Se dernier sujet était le plus délicat des 3 pour Kensei. Essentielement parce qu'alors, Tachikaze et Tenshi s'alliaient. Fucking. Fucking. Fucking. Ils s'alliaient pour trouver son « _fameux avenirs_ » comme ils l'appelaient. Sans doute pour ne pas l'énerver. Parce que Kensei avait très bien compris le message subliminal. Pas la peine de lui sortir de long discourt barbant sur la recherche de soi même, le lien qu'entretenaient les zampakutos et les Hollows ensemble. Fucking. Il avait très bien compris.

_Trouve toi quelqu'un bouffon._

Merde. Oui, il avait plus de 400ans, un physique de rugbyman de 30ans, il était respecté, voir craint par certains, capitaine de la 9e division du Gotei 13, ayant participé à la guerre d'hiver, ayant aidée à la chute d'Aizen, vizard, et avec tout ça, il était _toujours_ célibataire. Au fond, lui, sa ne le genêt _pas tant que sa_. Mais ses invitées intérieurs, eux, sa les gênaient. Ils revendiquaient leurs besoins naturels.

Comme si c'était évident que les zampakutos et les hollows pouvait s'envoyer en l'air ! Une seconde, Kensei s'était demandé si Tachikaze et Tenshi était amant. Mais il avait vite écarté cette solution. Déjà, car il ne pouvait pas se voir. Ensuite, parce qu'il aurait forcément été au courant. C'était quand même _son_ monde intérieur, même si ils avaient tous tendance à l'oublier. Et en fin, parce que s'était aussi farfelus qu'une possible histoire d'amours entre Komamura et Shuhei.

Kensei rentra dans la battisse de pierre aggloméré. L'endroit était calme, se qui surprit Kensei. Habituellement, on pouvait entendre les cries de disputes des 2 idiots depuis le premier pont de roc polie.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône, ou siégeaient, fière comme des paons, Tachikaze et Tenshi, assis, d'une manière tout sauf innocente au yeux de Kensei -la théorie du couple Tashi/Tenshi revient d'ailleurs au galop- lui souriant trop pour que se soit totalement naturel.

-Ohayo Kenny !

Tachikaze savait qu'il détestait être appeler comme ça -notamment car l'image de Yachiru courant après Kempachi lui venait directement à l'esprit, et qu'il détestait être comparé, bien trop souvent à son goût, à la brute qui servait de capitaine à la 11e- donc il le faisait. Physiquement, son zampakuto et lui se ressemblais, c'était flagrant. Mais Tachikaze était légèrement plus fin, et constamment vêtue d'un yukata µ bleu sombre en soie, de sabots japonais et d'un uchiwa* décoré du signe 風.

-Hahaha ! Vieux roi !

Tenshi, lui, aimait lui dire qu'il était vieux pour le faire enrager. Lui aussi ressemblais à Kensei, mais avec une peau beaucoup plus blanche, comme tout les hollows, et, contrairement à son zampakuto, était légèrement plus musclée. Il portait constamment son masque sur le visage, ne laissant entre apercevoir que ses yeux, et leur lueur joueuse. Simplement vêtue d'un débardeur noir, et d'un pantalon plutôt moulant avec un motif imprimée zébrée blanc et noir et, si Tachikaze paraissait plus jeune que Kensei, lui, avait l'air un peu plus vieux.

Le sourire qu'ils avaient tout les deux ne présageait rien de bon à Kensei.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez vous 2, putain ? Vous préparer un sale coup bande de raclure !

-Holala Kenny ! Tu nous accuse toujours de méchanceté ! On a rien fait ! Pour une fois, on se dispute pas en plus.

-Ouais, vieux roi ! T'abuse sur ce coup là ! On voulait juste partager avec toi notre récent bonheur !

Récent bonheur ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils racontaient ces 2 là à la fin.

-Quel récent bonheur ? De quoi vous parler merde ?

Kensei commençait à _sérieusement _s'énerver.

-Bah du fait que t'es trouver « _fameuse avenir_ ».

Tachikaze avait répondu sa comme si c'était l'évidence même, agitant ses doigt, de manière à bien faire comprendre à Kensei qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, avec ses petits yeux joueurs. Bon sang, non mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Comment sa trouver son avenir ? La surprise du se lire sur le visage de Kensei car Tenshi se sentie de préciser.

-Shuuhei Hisagi, ton vice-cap'taine. On a très bien vus que t'avait flashé sur son cul ! En même temps, faut avouer qu'il est bien roulé le gamin.

Il partit dans un rire tonitruant. Et Kenny eu envie de mourir. Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde. Les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille refirent surface.

Les mains, les sourires, Shuhei, le ciel, les fleurs, Himawari, Shuhei, les papillons, les étoiles, Shuhei, les chuchotements, les rires, Shuhei, l'intimité, Shuhei, les yeux, Shuhei, les lèvres, Shuhei, Shuhei, Shuhei, Shuhei.

_A écouter _ _Relief__ – __**Chris Garneau **__suivie de __The Poison__** – The All Americain reject**_

Il était revenus le soir de sa visite. Lorsqu'il était arriver, Unohana essayait, à coup de grand sourire maternelle, de garder Shuhei auprès d'elle et de la 4e division. Elle lui forçait clairement la main mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, lui expliquant qu'il devait retournée aidée la 9e division, tentant désespérément de s'échapper, ses affaires blottis contre son torse. C'était une bataille dont les armes était de grands sourire réconfortant face à de grands yeux innocent.

Sont arrivé avait eu le mérite de stopper cette guerre avant toute effusion de sang. Une sorte d'armistice dont il était le papier, arriver sur le champ de batailler au grées des vents. Retsu lui avait _très gentiment_ fait comprendre qu'il serait _gentil_ de sa part de_ raccompagner _Hisagi-Fukutaicho jusqu'à _chez lui _pour évitée que qui que se soit tente _d'abuser_ de son état. Shuhei avait effroyablement rougit. Le vizard nota mentalement de le mot abuser était sensible chez lui, se jurant de l'utiliser le plus souvent possible dans le future.

Kensei rassura Unohana en lui indiquant qu'il le ramènerait jusque _dans sa chambre_. Et qu'il vérifierait personnellement qu'il n'y avait personne dans _son lit_. Il ne savait pas exactement pour il avait dit sa. Peu être parce qu'il avait un petit coté séducteur qui sortait parfois. Cela n'était pas très crédible mais il s'en contenterais. Shuhei buguait littéralement à ses cotées. Peu être à cause des sous-entendus de Kensei, ou alors peu être à cause du léger rire et du regard malicieux du capitaine de la 4e division quand elle lui conseilla de _passer la nuit avec lui. _Pour_ plus de sécurité_.

Bien sur.

Quand Unohana s'éloigna avec un bonne nuit tendancieux, Kensei crut qu'il allait devoir laissez son subordonné à la 4e pour cause d'arrêt cardiaque.

Mais non. Après quelques secondes Shuhei avait repris ses couleurs normal. Kensei s'était alors tourner vers lui, lui demandant si il avait faim. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre, car il afficha un minois surpris, accompagnée d'un petit rosissement, que le plus vieux ne put que trouver adorable. Shuhei tenta alors de lui expliquer, tant bien que mal, qu'il n'était pas obliger de faire sa, qu'il pouvait rentré à la 9e tout seul, que sa allait très bien, se qui amusa beaucoup Kensei, car on lui avait dit que le lieutenant perdait rarement sont sang froid, et que là, en à peine une phrase, il avait réussi à le faire complètement paniquée. Alors qu'il allait l'interrompre, un gargouillement se fit interrompre. Le lieutenant pris en faute s'arrêta net, reprenant sa teinte carmine. Ne venais t-il pas de dire à l'instant qu'il avait manger et qu'il n'avait pas du tout faim ? Toute son argumentation tombait à l'eau. Kensei leva un sourcil, accompagnée d'un petit sourire moqueur. Qu'il était attendrissant.

Un franc sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres quand Shuhei lui avoua que oui, il mourait littéralement de faim. Kensei lui proposa alors _innocemment_ un petit tour à Himawari, le 40e quartier. Histoire de se vider la tête et de se remplir la pense.

Le sourire que Shuhei lui offrit fit chanceler le cœur de Kensei.

_L'un des plus beaux sourire de cette guerre._

Qui avait dit sa déjà ? Aucune idée. De toute façon, Kensei sans fichait. Il s'en fichait du reste. Il était avec Shuhei dans les rues animées d'Himawari, et ces tout se qui importait. Qui lui avait dit déjà, qu'il y avait une fête se soir au 40eme quartier ? Peu importe. Il était heureux d'être là, avec son lieutenant, dans les rues en fête, mangeant des dangos et écoutant le rire de Shuhei devant les spectacles de rues. Sortie à l'heure du coucher de soleil de la 4e, il se retrouvait maintenant sous les milliers d'étoiles qui tachait le ciel bleu nuit de la 40e. Il ne savait plus qui exactement avait pris la main de l'autre, juste que le frottement de la peau de sa main contre celle du brun lui caressait le cœur comme un souffle amoureux. Il se rappelait aussi du moment ou Hisagi s'était retrouvée à quelque mètre devant lui, ou il avait pus l'observée à loisir. Peu être que se fut le mouvement d'épaule de Shuhei, le kimono bleu roi qu'il avait durant son hospitalisation, qui lui moulait définitivement beaucoup trop bien le dos, ou alors le rebondit de ses fesses, ou même tout sa en même temps, qui firent légèrement jurer Kensei. Et rosirent. Pas rougirent. Non, il rougit quand Shuhei se précipita vers lui en lui disant qu'il allait ratée le meilleur spectacle.

Selon Kensei, les meilleurs spectacles qu'il avait vus était, en 3e, Shuhei rougissant devant un Kabuki un peu osez, en 2nd, Shuhei riant au éclat devant _l' Avare# _revisitée et en 1er le sourire qu'il lui avait offert en lui disant qu'il était vraiment heureux de se retrouver ici, avec lui.

Le lieutenant l'éloigna des rues les plus animées, en courant presque, tirant Kensei qui se laissait presque docilement faire. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que tout près d'une clairière au haute herbe. Shuhei avança doucement jusqu'à la lisière des arbres, s'acroupie et invita Kensei à faire de même. Kensei qui était un peu perdu d'ailleurs. Sa lui faisait plus pensée à une balade en amoureux qu'a un spectacle, et même si sa ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il voulu demander à Shuhei se qu'il faisait là. Son vis à vis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres -le capitaine trouva se geste divinement érotique- et, d'un petit signe de tête l'invita à regarder la clairière.

Kensei détourna, à contre cœur il faut bien l'avouer, son regard des yeux d'Hisagi. Un léger mouvement devant lui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Un animal ? Himawari était connus pour être l'un des quartiers avec la biodiversité la plus riches, grâce à ses forêts et ses lacs. Mais généralement les mouvements des animaux s'accompagnait de léger bruit, que Kensei n'arrivait pas à percevoir. Il observa mieux la scène. Maintenant qu'il y regardait mieux, il lui semblait que se n'était pas seulement un, mais plusieurs animaux qui devait grouiller, comme sortant de terre, qui chercherait à sortir de l'épaisse masse herbeuse, comme des prisonniers, poussant la tête hors de leur prison. La clairière bougeait. Bougeait de toute part.

Soudain, de longues tiges vert sortir de l'herbe. Kensei ouvrit de grands yeux. Sous ses prunelles émerveillées était en train de pousser des plantes à une vitesse fulgurante.

Les tiges arrêtèrent leurs course. Elle devait faire environ 2 mètre et demi, dépassant largement Kensei et Shuhei. A l'heure bout, de manière toujours aussi vive, de grosses fleurs venait de pousser. Le capitaine se souvient que son lieutenant était venus se blottir contre lui, lui murmurant que se qu'il voyait était appelée « Tsuki no Himawari », une sorte de tournesol qui ne poussait qu'à Himawari, une fois par an, lors de la fête de la lune, et seulement lors le soleil s'était couchée depuis longtemps. Il l'entendit lui proposée de lui racontée la légende telle qu'on la racontaient aux enfants d'Himawari. Kensei accepta, émerveillé par ces énormes fleurs qui s'ouvrait délicatement devant lui.

C'était il y a bien des siècles, bien avant que le Gotei 13 soit crée, alors même que les premières âmes venait d'apparaître sur ces terres. Dans ses premiers temps d'existence, cette terre, entièrement vierge de forêt, de lac et de désert, était appelée « Terre des limbes » et était ravagée par des guerres inhumaines et incessantes. Un jour, des enfants, effrayée par cette haine incessante, qui faisait pourrir le cœur des hommes, fuirent. Ils parcoururent des kilomètres et des kilomètres pour arriver quelque part ou nul homme n'était jamais aller. Un endroit vierge ou ils pourraient tout reprendre à zéro. Le temps passa et ils formèrent un village heureux. De nombreuses personnes eurent vent de ce village merveilleux et décidèrent de s'y rendre. Ils le cherchèrent, des années durant, entraînant toujours plus de personnes dans leurs sillage. Mais quand ils arrivèrent au village, ils ne trouvèrent que des tombes et une grand mère. Ils avaient mis bien trop de temps à arriver et tout le monde dans le village était mort. Alors, ils se mirent à pleurer. Et leurs larmes devinrent lacs. La grand mère leur demanda de sécher leurs larmes et de reconstruire le village. Elle leur sourit et, d'un coup, se dispersa en cendre, qui, en s'accumulant, devinrent forêt et désert. Les âmes reformèrent ainsi le village, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres. Et ainsi naquit la Soul Society telle qu'on la connais. Et, dans une très vieilles forêt, perdu au fin fond du 40e quartier, on dit que les tombes des premiers habitant du village sont encore là enfoncer dans la terre, et que, à chaque fête de la lune, elle sorte de terre pour faire fleurir les plus beaux tournesols du monde, offrant aux voyageurs égarées, le plus beaux spectacles de l'âme.

Shuhei avait glissée cette dernière phrase au creux de son oreille, complètement collée à lui. Son « Muguruma-sama », poussée avec une voix si érotique, résonnant dans tout son être. _Regarde, Muguruma-sama._ Et il avait regardé, sans même se rendre compte que Shuhei avait cessé de le vouvoyer. Les boutons avait finis d'éclore. Les énorme pétales jaunes tapissait la clairière, comme des centaines de couronnes, et, de chacune de ces couronnes s'échappait de vive lumière bleu, par petits paquets tassées, s'envolant délicatement vers la lune.

Obnubilé par ce spectacle, Kensei ne remarqua pas tout de suite les nouveaux arrivants. Ce fut seulement quand ils se posèrent sur les lourds pétales dorées qu'il les remarqua. Des papillons. De toute les couleurs, gros comme des mains, dansant sous ses yeux. S'élevant dans les airs, tournoyant, dans la lumière bleu.

Les rires sortirent Kensei de sa transe, l'estomaquant un peu plus face à ce spectacle unique. Les papillons _riaient_. Littéralement, entre eux. Ils riraient de tout leurs soûls et le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était aussi la fête pour eux. Un papillon s'approcha alors d'eux deux.

Kensei observa Shuhei tendre sa main vers lui, avec un sourire attendri. Le papillon s'y posa, tendit que le lieutenant ramenait sa main vers lui, pour que son vis-a-vis puis l'observer de plus près. Sur les ailes de la charmante bête, se dessinait des arabesques dans lequel on aurait pu voir nom, visage, et dessin. Des ailes magnifique. Le papillon ria, puis s'envola, pour se poser délicatement sur le nez de Kensei, toujours pétrifier de stupeur. Shuhei rie. De son petit rire joyeux. Rapprochant de nouveau sa bouche de l'oreille de son supérieur, l'invita à faire un veux.

Un veux. Ces mots résonnèrent en une parfaite symphonie en lui. Il ferma les yeux, fit un veux, les rouvrit et sourie, lui aussi. Le papillon ria de nouveau, et quand il s'envola rejoindre les autres, Kensei fut persuadée de l'entendre lui dire au revoir, d'une petit voix charmeuse. Il se rendit alors compte que l'homme dans ses bras frissonnait. Il resserra ses bras, l'emprisonnant un peu plus dans son étreinte, lui proposant de rentrer. Shuhei leva un regard heureux vers lui en acceptant. Se relevant prestement, regardant une dernière fois le spectacle des âmes jouant leur pièce, et s'évanouir dans la nuit.

Naturellement, sur le retour au bâtiment de la 9e, leurs mains s'étaient naturellement retrouvée. Ils avait joués comme des enfants dans les rues désertes et silencieuse, seul leurs rires perçant la nuit. Kensei avait raccompagné Shuhei jusqu'à l'appartement de fonction qu'il occupait à la 9e, l'avait bien fait rougir en soulevant les tissues recouvrant son futon, lui envoyant un regard définitivement _chaud _en lui demandant si il allait avoirs besoin d'aide pour se déshabiller. Décidément, son lieutenant devait avoirs les idées aussi mal placées que lui pour rougir aussi furieusement.

Kensei allait déraper, il l'avait sentie. Alors, comme un drôle de manie, il embrassa délicatement le front de Shuhei, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et s'en alla dans la nuit, rejoignant ces quartiers, non loin de ceux de son jeune lieutenant, sous le ciel qui commençait à se couvrir de nuage gris, chantonnant un air entendu sur terre il y a longtemps.

_« __Dieu __est un __fumeur __de __havanes. Je voie ses nuages gris. Je sais qu'il fume même la nuit__._

_[...]_

_Dieu est un fumeur de havanes. C'est lui-même qui m'a dit. Que la fumée envoie au paradis.¤ »_

_(µ -Kimono plutôt portée en été, léger)_

_(*éventail rond japonais)_

_(# L'avare, de Molière, pièce comique)_

_(¤-« Dieu est un fumeur de havane » de Serge Gainsbourg)_

_Post-scriptum  _

_Tenshi (__てんし__) signifie « ange » en japonais. Ce n'est, bien évidement,_

_pas le véritable nom du hollow qui vie en Kensei, mais, n'ayant trouver _

_aucune information à son sujet, j'ai décidé de lui donner un nom, pour le mettre_

_au même niveau que Tachikaze et Kazeshini, car je trouve ça important._

_Ensuite, Tachikaze étant un type « air » et Kensei un « dieu de la mort »,_

_j'ai trouver qu'un ange serait approprié pour parler_

_du hollow qui l'habite._

_Le signe _風_ce lie « kaze » et signifie « vent ».On rejoins toujours l'idée que _

_Tachikaze est un type vent, de plus, on faire une liaison_

_avec Kazeshini qui signifie « vent de la mort » ou « pour le vent »,_

_alors qu'il n'est techniquement, pas un type vent (ou du moins,_

_n'a jamais été précisée comme telle, bien qu'on puisse le supposer)_

_De plus, pour libéré le shikai de Kazeshini, Shuhei dit « Fauche, Kazeshini » _

_qui, littéralement, se dit « Kare, Kazeshini ». On pourrait y voir _

_une ressemblance, même infime, puis que les kana ne se_

_ressemble pas. On pourrait y voir une sorte de souvenirs. _

_Himawari (__ひまわり__) signifie lui « tournesols ». Peu être que l'explication_

_aurait du être donner plus tôt mais je trouvais intéressent de garder_

_une sorte de suspense. Comme le quartier du Rukongai dont Shuhei est _

_originaire est inconnu, je me suis permis dans inventer un, avec un nom,_

_un numéro (Yachiru parlera des noms et des numéros des quartiers_

_lorsque qu'elle parlera de sa rencontre avec Kempachi_

_« __Je n'avais ni nom, ni parents. Je provenais du 79ème district_

_du Nord du Rukongai, Kusajishi. Je n'avais jamais vu d'autre couleur _

_que celle du sang rouge. Puis tu es apparu, en provenance_

_du 80ème district du Rukongai Nord, Zaraki. Toujours plus profond dans_

_les ténèbres. Tu as détruit le monde chaotique teint de sang, et tu m'as donné un nom. _

_Si ce n'était pas pour toi, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. »)._

_Himawari représente donc à la foi l'origine de Shuhei, qu'on sait intimement_

_reliée à celle de Kensei, et le nouveau lien, de capitaine à lieutenant qui les unis._

_Note de l'auteur :__ Bon. Je me suis un peu lâchée sur ce chapitre ^^. Il devait montrer le lien entre Kensei, Tenshi et Tachikaze, et finalement, il est plus centré sur le lien de Kensei et Shuhei et sur Himawari en lui même. Enfin, tant pis. Il me plaît assez comme il est. Il est un peu magique et fou fou. Disons que j'essayerais de moins déraper la prochaine fois. _

_ J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plus. ! A dans longtemps..._

_ Winte, qui vient d'allègrement se péter la gueule._


End file.
